


Canaria Aurea

by Milana16



Series: That one Winged AU [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: -Ish, Animal hybrids? kind of, Dream Sequence, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, also, alternative universe, and Shu the bird dad worked for it the best, bonus appearance of Rikka Lullaby superpowers, but I needed somebody to push the free the bird propaganda, but for now boys refuse, did I need to put Quell in it? No, four fools in love, i hope so, it's dream so nothing is stated clearly lmao, so there, will I ever write a G-rated SolidS fic?, yeah first half is practically a dream sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Canarias are loyal, and so is he.Happy birthday, Tsubasa!
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa, Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki, Murase Dai/Sera Rikka, Murase Dai/Takamura Shiki, Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka, Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki, Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Series: That one Winged AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Canaria Aurea

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just named Tsubasa's bd fic 'golden Canary'? You bet I did.  
> Seriously have no idea where the plot of this thing came from, aside of the whole conspiracy on Canaria and Tide having matching lyrics (they do) prompting me to go 'Crane Wife but with plot twist!' and then writing a story having nothing in common with the tale, aside of feathers.  
> Anyway, happy birthday to Tsubasa, and enjoy!

Canarias are loyal, and so is Tsubasa, their descendant, with feathers of the sun, and hair of the gold, body and voice of the purest beauty. He is loyal to those who are his masters, those who share his traits.

To Dai he is loyal, for he shares the power and kindness with him. He is younger than Tsubasa, so Canaria feels doubly loyal, to the boy he has met him as and took under his wings, and to the man he saw the child grow into.

To Rikka he is loyal, for they share their beauty and soft power. For Canarias, whose lives are songs, that one could argue exist solely for the sake of being beautiful, this might have been just as precious bond as having a brother of a feather by his side.

To Shiki he is loyal, for they share the fire, the passion, the stubbornness. All traits that made Tsubasa be the Tsubasa, he shared with the older man, quirky but kind, annoying yet irreplaceable.

Those are people he is loyal to, like a Canaria is to its’ master, for they are like him, yet different.

He isn’t loyal to the man possessing him right now, though.

The man who showered him in luxury, but also kept in confines of the golden cage he ordered solely for Tsubasa. The man praising him, yet never really looking at him, only at the gold of his feathers, and at the shine of his eyes.

The man who boasted about him, ordering him to sing for his guests, yet never listening when Tsubasa wanted him to.

So no, Tsubasa wasn’t loyal to him, and he wasn’t his master, even though he owned him. And the man knew it, for, in addition to the golden cage, an extremely beautiful, and extremely sturdy collar arrives, and no matter how Tsubasa fights, how he struggles, it lands on his neck.

‘Canarias stem from the same word as Canis, right? Then the collar is fitting!’

It’s disgusting, humiliating, and discouraging, but the man finds it a great joke, at least until Tsubasa doesn't take off for the highest perch of his cage, blowing any man around him away, and stays there, hidden away from the human view for the next few days.

He might be a captive, but he wasn’t powerless.

He still misses his masters, real masters.

Misses the way Rikka would run his fingers through his wings when helping him clean his feathers, and how in return, he helped with brushing silken smooth hair.

He missed the way he could play wrestle with Dai, or race with him. Even if the man was only as quick as he was on his wings only in the water.

He misses the way he could just perch on the side of Shiki’s seat, watching him work, waiting until man turns to him with only one request both of them knew Tsubasa loved fulfilling for those he adored.

‘Sing, Tsubasa.’

Here, he isn’t even „Tsubasa”.

He’s „Canaria”, he’s „Rare”, he’s a thing. Expensive thing, exotic thing, but a thing. And he knows that if it continues, he will disappear. Canarias were loyal, but they needed loyalty in return, as well. If he was honest, it was amazing he still could survive with an owner like that, but in fact...

It only meant his real masters were still remembering him. He needed to get back to them, no matter what.

But, it would be hard, wouldn’t it? People who don’t care about others' feelings have this habit of caring too much about the safety of their „expensive” items. Even if they wouldn’t give them happiness...

The point was, Tsubasa had a tall wall to surmount, but. Those wings weren’t for show.

He waits patiently, working on the opening of the collar, wearing it down, and just as he is close to finishing it, there’s a ball, where he obviously is exhibited as the exotic rarity. But there’s someone who knows his kind, and Tsubasa’s eyes zero in on the black feather bracelets of the two men in similar blue and white clothes.

‘Those are the most loyal to their masters.’ the shorter one explains with a smile directed at him, a knowing twinkle in blue eyes. ‘You don’t need a collar, or a cage if you’re his and he is yours.’

The man is obviously in stronger position than Tsubasa's owner, and even after he and his companion leave (Tsubasa catches sight of the twin sets of black wings outside the window, piking towards the men with happiness he remembers feeling when falling into Dai, Shiki and Rikka’s arms), the other guests pressure his owner into owning to his boasts about possessing Tsubasa, about having all of Canaria to himself, and the man yields. He probably hopes the collar will work and Tsubasa won’t be able to leave too far before he’ll be caught again and returned to the man whose seal of ownership was put on the collar.

Well, too bad for him, the moment the cage door are opened and people move away from it, he jumps off of his perch, and catches air under his wings while still falling. Once he evens his course, collar continues its' fall, the lock giving in to his persistence. By the time people realize what he is aiming at, it’s already too late, and Tsubasa smashes into half-opened window, unhinging it (even light body like that of Canaria can load a punch with proper acceleration, after all. He checked that countless times on Shiki). There are screams, orders, calls, but he can only hear one sound - a loud, happy laughter of the two men in open carriage, looking up at him, hands with feathers bracelets cuddling twin crows. The pure dark blue eyes of the chicks look at him with amazement and no fear, secure in the embrace of their humans. He dives for them only to raise just as quick, leaving single gold feather of thanks.

The family doesn’t need more to understand his gratitude, after all. With the thanks done, he turns east and beats his wings strongly, towards where the moon raises. He flies high, high...to the other side of the moon...

*

...And the melody is definitely not something a person mid-flight would hear. More like a lullaby an unitmate would sing to embarrass you, and Tsubasa wrinkles his nose.

‘Rikka~ I never know whether you want to wake me up or put back to sleep when you do that!’ he whines, and the voice that sang previously now chuckles lovingly.

‘Either option is fine by me, since you look cute~ But, Dai has just came back from his job, so I guess it would be better to wake up for you.’ Rikka says, ruffling his hair again. ‘I’ve seen he’s had additional bag with himself...’

‘Going in a moment!’ Tsubasa responds, jumping to his feet and ignoring what it says about him, the same way the now laughing teammate of his does.

Snort behind himself informs him that there was one other teammate in the room, and upon turning, Tsubasa realizes he was also his pillow.

‘Anything to say, Darling?’

Shiki hides his face behind the paper he was working on, but his voice sounds smug.

‘Fix the bedhair first, then talk about greeting people.’

Tsubasa blinks. Then looks for the mirror. Then realizes where he has fallen asleep.

Shiki’s room is as messy as always, but the bed is cleaned off of most documents and hard devices, visible human shaped indent in place next to Shiki.

Did he seriously fell asleep while they discussed another project?

‘Mirror is here.’ Shiki offers, reaching into shallow space between mattress and bedframe, and Tsubasa cannot help but snort.

‘The most obvious place in the world, right?’ he still accepts the item, and checks his looks. ‘Uwah, Shiki, you’ve messed with my hair while I was asleep, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!’

‘You seemed to like it.’ Shiki returns, not fazed in the slightest. Tsubasa whines. 'It seemed to settle you down.'

Tsubasa blinks.

'I was restless?' Shiki nods. 'Did I kick or anything?'

'Not really. You were just making a super displeased face.' Shiki tries to present.

'That's just your regular face, though.'

Shiki scowls and Tsubasa chuckles to himself.

'Now we're talking. Wait, did I say something in my sleep?'

'Not really... lots of grumbles and whines in the beginning, though.’ Shiki carefully looks at him. 'Was it a bad dream?’

Tsubasa looks out the window, where the sky darkened, but the moon was yet to show itself up, at least in the light-polluted Tokyo.

‘Not really.’

He remembers cage and collar, but he also remembers wings on his back and sensation of flying. Not just flying, actually, but flying towards, towards someone...

‘Tsubasa.’

‘Hm-woahnn-’

Papers go flying when Shiki pulls him by the hand, back onto bed, and easily cuts off his yelp with his mouth. Tsubasa can feel composer’s other hand caressing skin just under his ear, free of any collar. Against himself, he relaxes into kiss, looping hands on Shiki’s neck.

‘Stealing me away from Rikka and Dai? That’s not generous of you, Darling.’

‘You looked...’ Shiki looks at him with surprising, hard to recognize intensity, '...no, it doesn’t really matter.’

‘Hmm?’

Shiki pecks his lips again.

‘Go greet Dai, Honey. I’ll be there in a minute, too.’

‘Don’t get absorbed in work again while I’m not here, alright!’ Tsubasa orders, and Shiki smirks.

‘You’ll miss me at the party?’

‘As if!’ Tsubasa pretends to scowl. ‘But Rikka would worry for you, and I don’t like worrying him.’

‘That’s mean.’

Tsubasa pushes himself off the bed.

‘Apology and consolation wait for you in the common room!’ he winks at his producer, and Shiki gives another half-smirk, and Tsubasa suddenly looks forward to a much later at night. But, before that.

He gets to the common room after fixing a mess on his head in the corridor mirror (no chance of getting this stuff done with Shiki in the room, how does Rikka manage that is beyond his imagination), and is greeted by the sight of the model wrapping his arms around his childhood friend’s neck. He whistles, and, predictably, Dai blushes (cute), but Rikka just turns his head.

‘Finally joining in?’

‘I don’t know, won’t I interrupt?’ Tsubasa jokes, approaching them, easily sliding into embrace.

‘We’ll take the risk.’ Rikka answers with a peck on his cheek. ‘Did you manage to seduce Shiki out his cave?’

‘Will see about that, I hope.’ Tsubasa answers, snuggling into Dai and Rikka. He felt strangely touch-starved. Dai huffs, exasperated and Rikka just giggles, returning all affections. Dai grunts and relents, leaning into both of them.

‘Hard day at work?’

‘Not really. But, good to be back.’ answer their youngest from the level of their shoulders, where he’s leaned his forehead on. ‘Missed you.’

‘Dai-chan?! Are you sick?’ Tsubasa theatrically presses his hand against Dai’s forehead, and their tallest member scowls.

‘Shut up.’

‘Make me?’ Tsubasa asks with a smile, but this time, Dai doesn’t get flustered as he usually does when Tsubasa (or Rikka, Shiki takes without asking, usually) requests that, he just goes for it.

Rikka chuckles from somewhere at the side.

‘I wonder if my present won’t be unnecessary after all...’

Tsubasa perks up. Dai sighs.

‘It will be appreciated anyway, and you know it.’ he says, turning Tsubasa to face the model. ‘Look at that face.’

‘Dai-chan, don’t manhandle me like that!’ contrary to his complaint, Tsubasa leans on his childhood friend, who simply wraps his hands on his waist. Okay, so Tsubasa wasn’t the only one touch-starved.

‘That was your second ‘Dai-chan’ for today. Don’t burn through them so quickly.’ Dai warns, and Tsubasa chuckles. One of the birthday traditions for himself was getting away with calling Dai whatever he wanted without rebuke three times, and it started even before they stopped being just childhood friends and started being boyfriends and coboyfriends. Wait, was that even a word? Whatever.

He looks at Rikka. Model shakes his head, but stil quickly comes over to finish their huddle from the front, and then breaks it.

‘Go sit down, you two, I’m almost finished.’

They do as asked, and are joined by Shiki within moments. Rikka reappears with four cocktail glasses filled with light orange liquid.

‘Golden days, right?’ he confirms with a smile, and Tsubasa grins delighted, realizing Rikka and Shiki collaborated on this.

His birthday cocktail tastes delicious after a four-way ‘kanpai’.

It’s actually amazing that Haizuki managed to get all of them the evening off, with amount of work Shiki took on and popularity SolidS has gained over these years. In a way, Tsubasa was pretty sure it was his manager’s present for him, and he definitely was grateful for it. The same way he was grateful to Rikka for the giant gold cake they got after dinner (he still marvels how his way too talented model boyfriend managed to attach little gold wings to the sides), or for the new headphones he got from Shiki (how did the ever-absorbed producer boyfriend notice his old pair broke is beyond him), or for the tiny but beautiful pendant Dai spotted and bought on a whim back from work (according to the man himself, but Tsubasa knows better than that; Dai looks at the world through the prism of their colors and likes and dislikes, after all).

They just sit and drink for most of the evening, but by the time it morphs into night, and he gets his fair share of the innocent affection, they move rooms.

Before they pull curtains shut for the night, Tsubasa catches sight of the full moon, shining, big, pronounced, calling for the lone Canaria to come over, come back to his masters. He smiles when the moon disappears, replaced by Shiki’s face, and simultaneously, he feels differently sized hands wrapping around him from either side. Rikka steals first of the not-so-innocent kisses of the night, and Tsubasa thinks, having three masters thinking of you, worth returning to, regardless of the collars and cages standing in your way, might be the greatest happiness to a Canaria, but to him, to Okui Tsubasa, being here, with his three boyfriends adoring him and each other, that was perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write a g-rated SolidS fic, but this day is not today.  
> Anyway, happy birthday Tsubasa, I hope SolidS got drunk and had a blast with you on this special day!  
> (Also yes, I did google Tsubasa's birthday cocktail bc I remembered that one tweet series from May- also, I feel like somebody from Tsukipro worked with the company who wrote this 'cocktail for 365 days of the year', bc I checked multiple cocktails and like, they fit boys too much to be coincidential)  
> (as a side-note, this dream sequence is now yet another tsukipro AU I feel like I want to expand on, but have no idea for any constructive plot beyond 'ShuEi find twin crows and protect and raise them together', 'SolidS being sappy after Tsubasa comes back', 'Mamoru falling in love with swanKou' and other pointless fluff)


End file.
